


Assistance in the shower

by sweetkokoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking, babies fricking, hell yeah, yoo shower fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/pseuds/sweetkokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of working out, Levi sends Eren to shower first. Eren doesn't notice he has left the door open for intruders, and there's one in specific that would like to assist him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello lovelies~ here i am once again with a smut one-shot. Here is a prompt that one of my dear anons on tumblr submitted to me, and I decided to finally write it. I finished it a while ago but I decided to add some things. I'd like to thank my lovelies on my tumblr for giving me this, it was rather fun to write! Ahaha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. c: cough shower sex hell yeah  
> (i'm sorry for some random E's that appear here and there. I tried to fix them but when I edited it, it really didn't change. It was quite annoying since i tried multiple times so I just quit. Don't mind them. uwu)

Levi had arrived at his apartment, he took the keys out from his coat and put them into the lock. He held his bag of groceries in one hand as he tried to open the door. The opening of the door proved to be rather difficult.

"Eren, I'd like some help here!" He yelled as he frustratingly kicked the door. "Eren!" he shouted louder.

Levi and Eren had been living together since they had gotten the chance to. Levi had a tight schedule. School, work, get home and go out to workout with Eren at the gym. But today in particular, Eren had texted Levi while he was at work to go fetch some groceries before he came home.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Levi heard the familiar voice on the opposite side of the door, "Quit yelling, jeez." He heard the rustling of a chain being confiscated from its host, the sound of metal-on-metal rang through the wooden door.

"I wasn't yelling," Levi mumbled as he walked through the open door sideways. Apparently it wasn't opened wide enough to fit him and the groceries.

"Then what the fuck were you doing?" Eren asked, closing the door behind Levi.

"Speaking."

"My ass."

Levi put the groceries down and slightly went on his tippy-toes to plant a soft kiss on Eren's lips. "Are you ready?" Levi said hurryingly, walking off quickly to get to his room, leaving Eren to pick up the groceries.

"For?" Eren yelled, bending over to pick up the pile of bags off the floor.

"What fucking else? The gym closes at 9 today!" Levi shouted from the room, "And it's 7:53!"

Eren smiled, setting the bags on the kitchen island. He decided not to answer.

Just then, Levi stomped into the kitchen in work-out gear. He had a black t-shirt on and some dark, navy blue joggers that hung from his hips. He was putting on his jacket. "Well, Eren?"

"Yes, for fuck's sake I'm ready."

Levi threw Eren his jacket and hurried over to him, pushing him in front of himself. "Alright then, let's go."

With that, he gave Eren a soft smack on the ass before leaving their apartment.

-x-

 

They arrived at the gym at 8:08 PM since they lived nearby and it only took a couple of minutes for them to get there.

Their workout consisted of a mile run, bicep, triceps and obliques mainly. When they finished that, with the remaining time they lastly worked on their core and lower body.

By the time they finished they were the last in the gym and it had already hit 8:51, they were to leave shortly after picking up their things.

They were all sweaty and gross but that was the only excuse to be filthy that Levi had made an exception for.

 

-x-

 

Levi and Eren arrived at their apartment shortly after nine.

"Go shower, Eren. I need to get some work done, then I'll go." Levi said, opening the door to their place.

Eren looked at Levi curiously. A majority of the time Levi couldn't stand being all sweaty and his clothes clinging to him, he was always the first to shower. Maybe this work is especially important. "Alright, fine." He said, taking off his jacket and shoes, heading towards the hall bathroom.

Eren entered the bathroom, stripping himself from all the clothing that stuck to him through the sweat. He turned the water on, leaving it warmer than usual and finally hopped in. The warm water running against his skin soothed his sore muscles, relaxing them. He felt relieved and just, happy in general. He put his arms out, resting them against the wall as he let the warm water run down his back. It trickled down like a waterfall.

Eren was so focused on being relaxed he didn't realize he left the door open.

A very curious Levi sneaked into the bathroom, he was completely silent.

_Did the idiot really think he was to remain sweaty for the next hour? Hell no._

Levi took off his shirt, bringing it over his head. He slowly lowered his joggers, dropping them to his ankles and stepping out of them. Levi wore some black boxers. And that too, came off his body.

  
He slowly crept near the shower and opened the shower curtain as slowly as he could without making a sound. He saw Eren’s naked back and he looked so completely vulnerable and Levi took the chance to hop into the shower. The water splashing against the shower floor seemed to cancel out any sound Levi appeared to make. He stood there watching his naked boyfriend enjoy the shower before leaning his head on Eren’s bare back, giving it a soft kiss and immediately wrapping his arms around him to prevent any escape. Eren screamed out a little at the sudden touch and looked over his shoulder to see Levi trailing kisses down his back. He also noticed as time went by, his hand seem to wander south of his body.

“L-Levi, I thought you said I could shower first.." He shuddered, feeling the other male’s hand just above his thigh.

“I did say that, Levi began, “But honestly Eren, you think I would stay dirty for another hour while you take up all the hot water? I’m basically saving gas money, Levi nuzzled Eren’s back. “We should shower more often, you know. 

Eren gulped, he was unsure as to how to answer. He looked straight ahead, keeping his eyes closed, letting the water trickle down his body once more.

“I could help you clean yourself, Eren. Levi’s voice was sulky and deep in his ear, which sent a jolt of electricity down to his core. Levi forced Eren to turn around, his back against the wall and instantly; Levi kissed him. The kiss was passionate and well performed. It was needy and vigilant. Levi’s hand wandered below Eren’s waist, leaving small pinches here and there which made him slightly arch his back against the wall. He wanted friction, but Levi refused him any. Finally, Levi’s hand gripped Eren’s fully erect penis.

“Already hard just from my slightest touch, aren’t you now? Levi smirked, bringing himself to start stroking Eren. His tempo was slow and sturdy and he had no plan to increase it any time soon. His thumb occasionally swiftly crossed Eren’s slit, and on those few occasions Eren let out a small moan. Levi took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the hard bud.

Eren moaned quietly, “L-Levi.. EHe breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. He could feel Levi’s warm mouth on his chest. He brought his hand to Levi’s hair, entangling his fingers into it. His hair was wet from the water that kept running, which made his fingers incredibly more knotted in with his hair.

 

Levi separated himself from Eren, “Turn around, He commanded.

Eren obliged,

Levi caressed his ass, running his hand over it. Once again, he began kissing Eren’s back, this time he softly bit down on a certain patch of skin, licking around the somewhat swell area. He continued his ministration as his right hand teased Eren’s entrance.

Eren moaned, the feeling of being trapped between his horny boyfriend, and the wall without any source of escape; gave him an exhilarating feeling.

“You’re so lewd, Eren. Levi whispered into his ear.

“I could say the same thing about you, Levi. Ambushing me as I shower." 

Levi entered one of his fingers into Eren, carefully. Eren moaned and tried to keep himself contained as he felt Levi’s finger inside of him. He put his hands against the wall as he did before to support himself. He clutched his hand into fists, biting his lip. He felt the familiar sensation hit his core once  again as Levi put his hand around his dick, this time the tempo had an increasing rate, faster than before. Eren seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Levi began to jerk himself off as well, since all of his attention was focused on Eren and not some towards himself his dick began to ache from the lack of attention. The sight of Eren naked and writhing in moans turned him on more than anything.

Eren finally gave in, he needed for friction between the two as soon as possible. “Levi, please, fuck  me already." 

Levi smirked, “You’re so needy." He said, separating his hand away from his entrance and giving his ass a slight smack. “As you wish, Princess." 

Levi caressed Eren’s back, running his hand down his boyfriend’s toned body. Levi’s slightest touch made him shiver. He put his hand at Eren’s entrance once again, this time he entered two fingers into him, pumping the two digits at a steady rate. Steadily, the pain turned into pleasure for Eren. He moaned out impatiently, wanting the feeling of Levi inside of him as soon as possible.

Levi positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly, he entered him and Eren held his breath. Eren heard a grunt escape from Levi’s mouth as he finally entered him fully. Eren let out his breath, it was shaky and labored, the throbbing pain in his crotch increased and he yearned for Levi’s touch desperately, though he didn’t say it out loud.

As if Levi could read his mind he said, “I know you want me to touch you. EHis voice was possessive and low, “But I won’t do so. EEren could feel Levi’s smirk on him and he began to move. His thrusts were agonizingly slow and Eren moved his hips back, hoping to cause some friction but it was absolutely useless. Levi put his arms around his waist, stopping him from moving about.

“Levi, please… Faster." Eren pleaded.

“Beg me." Levi demanded, kissing the back of Eren’s neck. That made Eren shiver and a blush crept on his cheeks, begging Levi to increase his thrusts' speed would prove to be embarrassing. But he needed it, desperately.

Eren opened his mouth, loud moans escaping his lips, “Levi! Please, fuck me harder, please! Ehis voice was shaky, the hotness on his cheeks increased, Levi stayed at the same tempo for a couple more moments before he moved quicker.

“Good boy," Levi cooed. He grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair with one hand, the other on Eren’s hips to keep him stable. The slapping of skin grew louder as Levi began to thrust harder into Eren. Levi grunted, kicking his head back in pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel so great, Eren. Levi hissed in hissed, lifting his hand off from his hips and giving Eren a hard slap on the ass. Eren squeaked, the spank was unexpected, but mixed with the pleasure that his soaked boyfriend was giving him but he didn’t mind, it just increased his pleasure. The slap left Levi’s hand imprinted on his ass; it was a cherry red color. Levi leaned forward, removing his grip from Eren’s hair. He put his lips on his naked back, biting and sucking on it. He moved his free hand down to Eren’s dick, wrapping his hand around it and beginning to stroke it, matching his thrusts with his pumps. Eren felt a tight knot form in his stomach, the all too familiar feeling when he was about to cum.

He bit down on his bottom lip, “I-I’m gonna cum!" he moaned, shutting his eyes.

“Cum for me, baby." Levi groaned, pumping his hand faster, he was close to climax too but he refused to cum before Eren did, his boyfriend’s pleasure was first than his.

Eren groaned, wanting to hold back but it was hard. He bucked his hips into Levi’s hand, cumming into it. His eyes were shut tight, his member sensitive. Levi continued to stroke his dick,still thrusting into him. After a couple of thrusts, he released inside of him, moaning out his name. They stayed in that position, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Levi pulled out of Eren, he turned the other male around, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was rough and passionate, leaving the steamy atmosphere intact.

Eren pulled away, catching his breath. He pulled in Levi for an embrace, “I thought you were going to help me clean myself up." 

Levi chuckled, massaging Eren’s back and giving his neck a kiss, “I am now." 

For the rest of the shower Levi helped Eren clean himself up, giving him endearing kisses. After the shower they cuddled together in bed, falling asleep. The next day would prove to be much more exciting.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, guys. How was it? Haha, if you have an comments of critiques or just a prompt that you would like to give don't hesitate to give it to me on my tumblr. also, i was too lazy to read it over so if you see any spelling mistakes of grammar, whichever, please do tell me and i will fix it c: <3


End file.
